


Is it really him?

by Moxide



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: 'The End' Episode, Clones?, Eddsworld - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gen, Theory time!, ew tord, might turn this into a fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxide/pseuds/Moxide
Summary: IDK if anybody has thought about this yet.





	1. Theory time

**Author's Note:**

> What if.....

What if in 'the end' episode, Tord was actually a clone from the episode 'spares'? The actual Tord was still in Norway and hadn't known about the incident until later on.

Tell me what you think and if i should make this a book.


	2. Chap. 1: Polariod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord finally hears about the incident of his old friend's house, he decides to pay them a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a book!

It was dawn in the country of Norway, many were still sleeping as others were wide awake. Tord, for example, due to him being a crazy scientist and inventor caused him the dilemma of staying up at night. Though, tonight wasn't about his experiments and inventions, it was more like getting on a plane to London to see his old friends kind of night. "Plane ride 235 is ready to be boarded." Tord smiled, taking out his plane ticket and handing it to the flight attendants. Once he got settled into the back, he began to fiddle with his Fidget Spinner as he stared out the window. He was glad no one bothered to sit by him, well, all but one. The figure wore his hood over his face, what intrigued Tord the most was the color of the hood, red. Tord noted the way the figure's sliver eyes were on him. They were what seemed to be the only two in the back seats. Tord shifted, feeling uncomfortable. That's when a couple of girls came over to sit down. Tord could tell one was Norwegian, but unsure about the other one. "Lytter du til meg selv?" Asked the Shorter brown haired girl, she seemed a bit mad. The other girl with reddish brown hair and paler skin eyed Tord, she was ignoring the other female's question. "Hei! Se på meg når jeg snakker til deg!" Growled the shorter one, once again, the other didn't respond. She began to make her way over to the seat Tord was sitting in. "Snakker du engelsk?" asked the 'almost' ginger, he could tell she didn't have the accent. Tord gulped, he hesitated before he nodded. She squinted her eyes before proceeding to sit next to him. That's when he noticed the clothing they were wearing, white sweaters and black pants, with jackets that were the color of gray. The 'almost' ginger one was wearing hers around her waist, as the other held hers in her arm. "My name's Sammy, the annoying one over there is Kirsten. I couldn't help but notice your alone here, if it's okay with you, can i sit here? She can be such a nuisance at times." She said, whispering the last part. "Er sure, I'm fine with it." Tord answered, making some more room. "Thanks." She then scooted a bit, getting comfortable. "So....What are you planning on doing in London?" Sammy then asked some time later, they were now flying over the many countries of Europe. "Well, I heard that a couple friends of mine are having a bad time, they're house was blown up." Tord said, looking up from the hentai mag he had, he noticed she was staring at it too. "Damn, how'd that happen?" Tord shrugged. "Said someone called Red leader had done it, i don't know that much about it." He looked up, the expression on her face was dark. "Uhm....you okay?" She looked at him. "Did you say red leader?" She asked, almost intimidatingly. Tord only nodded, though kept a good idea of being cautious. It was minutes before she layed back and sighed, shaking her head. "Never mind, I was just thinking about...something." Tord sat in silence, he began to hear her snore and sighed. He couldn't wait to see his old friends again.


	3. Friction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord is finally in London, he finds himself in a horrid situation.

"Hey, wake up." Tord's eyes flew opened, he looked over. They had landed. He sat up, folly Sammy to the front of the plane, he couldn't help but remember the figure from before, looking back to find no one. 'Maybe he already got off.' He thought. Once inside, he walked over to go get his luggage, after about 20 minutes, he had only found a bag with his clothes in it. "Where the hell-" "Hey, dude in the red sweater, this yours?" He turned around, Sammy and the girl from before were holding his bag, it held some medication and a few other things. Tord smiled, taking it into his hands. "Thanks." "No prob, Tord." He stared at her with horror. "How do you know my name?" Suddenly, A hand covered his mouth and nose, he watched as the two smirked just before everything went black.

"SAMANTHA YOU FUCKIN IDIOT!"


	4. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord finds himself in a unusual place with his very close friends, though, they aren't so friendly anymore.

Tord let out a loud groan, his eyes fluttered open. He had a huge headache as he came to his senses, he sat up from what looked like a red couch in an unfamiliar room. He looked around as saw pictures of his friends.  
"Oh, you finally decided to wake up."  
He looked over and met eyes with a familiar figure, it was Tom. "Where am I?" He asked, Tom took a swig of his flask and set it down on a table. He walked over and sat down. "Why are you here?" He then asked him with a growl. Tord noticed the way Tom's eyes began to glow a slight purple. "I-I don't even know where here is." He explained, earning a annoyed sigh from Tom. "This is our new house, since you had to go and 'destroy' our old one." Tom wasn't making any sense, what did he mean by 'destroy'? "What're you talking about?" The Brit let out a heartless laugh. "Don't play dumb with me, you commie bas-" "What's going on here?" Tord looked over and saw Edd standing at the door. He smiled, but then frowned as he noticed the mad look Edd had on his face. "What is he doing here?" Edd growled. "I found him knocked out over by the airport." Tom replied. Tord suddenly remembered that girl and her friend, they must've gotten caught and took off leaving him behind. But why had Tom been there? "I was little....tipsy at the time and thought I should bring him back here to interrogate him." Oh, that actually makes sense. Tord sat up straight as Edd shut the door behind him and sat down on one of the Couch chairs. Tord began to notice that this must've been Tom's room or something, due to the blue walls and checkered flooring. "...Tord." Tord snapped his attention back to Edd, he's always had a hard time focus on one thing, always looking at his surroundings. He watched as the two glared at him with a little bit of confusion and anger. "Why are you here?" He then asked. Tord smiled, "I decided to visit you guys! Why else would I come back?" He then said, tilting his head. "That's it? lemme guess. You're actually here to spy on us so you can just turn your back on us again and try to kill us all." Tord stared at Tom in horror. "What?" It was obvious the two were becoming agitated with him. "Tell us the truth Tord." Edd then said. "I am telling the truth! Look, you wanna know what I've been doing all these years? I've been inventing things, robots-" "-Like the one underneath our old house." "What?! No!" "Bull-SHIT." "STOP!" The two looked over at the annoyed Edd, he had been crying. "Tord, why are you here? Why now?" He said, struggling with words. Tord didn't respond, he didn't know what was going on. He looked around for his bag, but didn't find it anywhere. "Are you looking for that suitcase of yours? Probably full of explosives or guns." Tom muttered. "Actually, my medication and inventions are in there, along with some of my clothes." He then explained, slowly getting up. He turned his back to the two men. "Where is it?" "Why should I tell you?" "Because I need to see if my stuff is still in it." He then snapped at the blue hooded man. Tom then stood up and led Tord into a different room. He looked around and saw a bed along with a broken bass and his precious Tomme bear. Tom then handed him his bag, he took it, laying it down on the floor and unzipping it. He was glad to see that all of his things were still inside. "What time is it?" He then asked, he picked up a small medication bottle and popped it open, taking one pill out. "Um about 8:30, why?" Tom answered with confusion, he noticed the medication was for migrianes. "No reason, can you get me some water?" Tord then asked as he popped the pill into his mouth and put his things away, zipping the suitcase back up. Tom frowned and snarled. "Get it your own damn self." Tord rolled his eyes and got up, making his way into what he had assumed was the kitchen, he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Taking a good ol sip of it before looking back in the fridge. Tom had at least a 3 boxes full of Smirnoff.   
"I didn't think his drinking habit would get this bad." He then mumbled under his breath. "That's because I've been so damn stressed since you destroy our house." Tord looked over and locked eyes with Tom, he could see his eyes weren't glowing like before. "What do you mean? I never destroyed your guy's house." Tord then stated, he honestly had no idea what Tom was on about. Tom's eyesockets were like staring into death itself at this very moment. "You don't remember pressing down on a big red button before getting into a giant robot underneath the house?" He asked him sternly, Tord's eyes widened. They found his secret lab? "How did you get into my lab?" He then asked Tom. Tom shook his head, "You're really stupid aren't you? You literally stood there with that stupid grin of yours before you got in it." Tord began to think how weird this story was becoming. Had an imposter came and got into Tord's lab somehow? He remembered about Tom's serum. His eyes widened as he began to frantically look through Tom's cabinets. Tom raised a brow, "what're you doing?" Tord didn't find any trace of Tom's serum any where. "Shit shit shit, you haven't been taking that serum I gave you have you?!" It was Tom's turn to widened his 'eyes'. "Aw shit, I forgot all about that stuff." He then said before rubbing the back of his neck. Tord began to freak out, "Damn it, have you been drinking a lot lately?" Tord asked him frantically. "Well, obviously." Tom then answered. "Have you been feeling the urge to kill anybody yet?" He then asked him. Tom shook his head 'no', Tord then sighed. "Well, at least that's good. But I should really make you some more while I'm still here. Good thing I brought some with me just in case." Tord then took this as a chance to go back into Tom's room and get his stuff. Tom wasn't sure if this was the Tord from the incident, or....before.


End file.
